


Roosting

by aerobesk



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: Hybrid AU, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 15:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerobesk/pseuds/aerobesk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous said:<br/>OK so ragehappy prompt. AHOT6, hybrid AU (or any other AU you prefer) Gavin stealing his boyfriend's stuff like a magpie, nothing malicious about it but being surrounded by their things feels safer, somehow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roosting

Geoff was the first one to notice. He woke up, second only to Ryan, yawning and stretching before getting out of bed. Throwing on his slippers, he reached for his watch on the bedside table. He sorted through the small pile of phones and glasses only to come up empty handed. Ryan was down in the kitchen, but when Geoff asked if he’d seen it, he could only shrug.

“If it helps, two of my shirts are missing too,” Ryan said.

“Why would that help?”

“Well, you’re not the only one who’s losing stuff.”

Geoff shrugged, sitting down at the table with a cup of coffee and pushing the watch to the back of his mind. He forgot about it for a couple of days before the subject was revived. He was sitting in the living room, idly watching a movie with Jack and Gavin. He could hear Michael opening and closing cabinets in the kitchen.

Suddenly Ray came bounding down the stairs, hopping the last two steps before looking around.

“Hey, has anyone seen my toothbrush?”

“Didn’t you just get a new one?” Jack asked from his place on the couch.

“Yeah. My blue one went missing last week, and now my new green one is gone.”

“I haven’t seen it,” Geoff said, and Gavin just shrugged and went back to his phone. The only other response Ray got was from Michael.

“Who the hell would steal your toothbrush?”

Ray ignored him in favor of grabbing his keys, his left ear twitching with irritation. He said something about going to the gas station on the corner as he left.

\--

It took another week for something else to come up, but by that point Geoff was certain that something was happening.

Ryan had just sat down at the kitchen table, pulling out his laptop. It had barely fired up before a hand forced the screen down. He glared up at Michael for a moment before speaking.

“Can I help you?”

“Have you seen my purple beanie?”

“Your- Why are you asking me?”

“Because you wore it on the Patch last week.”  
“I gave it back.”

“No you didn’t.”

“I put it on your desk the next morning!”

“Oh.” Michael stared at him for a second before shrugging. “Maybe Gavin took it then. Sorry Rye-bread.”

Ryan rolled his eyes at the nickname before reaching for his mouse. He groped around for a moment, finding nothing. He looked over, utterly confused. He had left it next to his laptop when he’d gone to bed the night before. The front door suddenly opened, but Ryan ignored it.

“Hey Ryan, we’re home,” Jack said as he set the bag of groceries down. Ray was putting things in the fridge and Geoff was swatting Michael away from the box of cookies that he was trying to put in the cupboard. The cat hybrid’s tail was swishing back and forth with excitement, accidentally hitting Ray in the ass with every swing. Ryan stood up and walked into the kitchen to join them. 

“Hey guys? We need to talk.”

Ray immediately looked up at him. “What about?”

“You have to have noticed that our stuff is going missing, right?”

Geoff looked at him oddly. “You’ve noticed as well?”

“Of course. First my favorite shirts, then my star wars mug, and now my computer mouse.”

Ray decided to speak up. “Two of my toothbrushes are gone, but so are my allergy meds and my Dark Magician figurine.”

“A few of my books and my favorite blanket are gone too,” Jack said, looking more concerned about the conversation every second. He turned to Michael. “Anything of yours missing?”

“My purple beanie and my red converse,” he admitted, looking at Geoff. “What does all of this mean?”

“Well, you know,” Ray said before Geoff could speak. “The only person who hasn’t complained about losing stuff is Gavin.”

Geoff thought for a moment before realising that he was right. “Where is Gavin?”

“Up in the Roost,” Michael answered, following Geoff as he walked out the backdoor, the others trailing behind.

The treehouse, or the “Roost” as Gavin called it, had been built as a birthday present for the bird the year prior. Even though Michael had laughed about them building Gavin “a proper birdhouse,” the brit loved it and spent a good portion of his time in it.

There was no movement in the windows as they approached. Geoff started up first, signaling for the rest of them to stay put as he climbed the ladder. He gently pushed the trapdoor upwards, sliding through the hole before laying it silently on the floor. He looked around, eyes widening as he spotted a pair of wings in the corner. He quickly waved the others up, helping Ryan and then Ray into the treehouse.

As Michael was lifting himself through the hole he stepped on the ladder wrong, causing it to slip. He caught himself, but the noise was enough to wake up Gavin. The bird let out a gasp of surprise, looking around to see what had rudely awakened him from his nap. His eyes settled on the others as Ray helped Michael up, Jack following quickly behind. It took him a minute to recognize where he was, but once he did the brit quickly sat up, spreading his wings a little farther.

“What are you guys doing up here?” He had gone for calm, but the question came out shaky and quiet. Geoff moved forward a little, trying to peer behind the pair of wings.

“What do you have there buddy?”

“Nothing; Nothing at all!”

Michael rolled his eyes, moving forward and grabbing Gavin, wrapping his arms around the boy’s torso. Gavin squeaked as his arms were pinned to his sides and he was lifted off the ground, struggling until the cat set him down a few feet away. The rest of them just stared at the spot where Gavin had been sleeping.

There on the floor of the treehouse was a large pile of seemingly random things. Geoff looked it over, spotting Jack’s blanket and Ryan’s shirts covering the center of it, which was a little more worn than the rest. There were all kinds of things; office supplies, electronics, clothes, silverware, you name it. He also spotted a few toothbrushes, a beanie, a star wars mug, and his watch.

There were a few beats of silence while everyone took in the sight before them. Ray was the first one to comment.

“Gavin, what the fuck?”

The rabbit sounded more shocked than anything, and Gavin just stared at the floor, avoiding the questioning looks he was now getting. Eventually, Ryan spoke up.

“It’s a nest.”

All eyes quickly turned to him. “What?”

“Gavin built a nest. Birds often steal things they like or things with value to them and build a nest. A safe haven for them to sleep.”

“So you’re telling me that he stole a bunch of random shit from us to build a fucking bird’s nest in his birdhouse?” Michael asked, looking at Ryan quizzically.

“Essentially, yes.”

“Look,” Gavin murmured, regaining the group’s attention. “I know it’s weird, and I’m sorry I took your things. You can have them back, and it won’t happen again.” He didn’t look up the whole time, only able to stare at his own shoes.

“Gav, you know that we aren’t mad at you, right?” Geoff asked, moving forward to put a hand on the brit’s shoulder. Gavin paused for a moment before looking up.

“You’re not?”

“Of course not! In fact,” His pleasant grin quickly turned into a smirk. “I think it’s adorable! Poor Gavvy Wavvy can’t feel safe without his boys there!”

Gavin snorted, pushing Geoff off of him as Ray started to laugh. “Oh, piss off, all of you.”

Jack walked forward, throwing an arm around Gavin’s shoulders as Michael joined in the laughter. “Just remember, we love you.”

Gavin sighed. “I know. I just wish that you guys hadn’t seen. It’s sort of embarrassing.”

“If you want, I’ll help you out.”

“How are you going to do that?”

Jack pulled out his phone, unlocking it and pressing a few buttons before showing Gavin the screen. On it there was a photo of Michael, Ray, and Geoff. The three of them were passed out in a pile on the couch. Geoff had a sharpie mustache on his lip and the word “cumslut” in all caps on his forehead. Michael had a pair of bows on his ears and a pink collar with a bell strapped around his neck. Ray was on top in only his spiderman boxers, subconsciously chewing on one of his own ears. Ryan could be seen standing behind the couch with a shit eating grin on his face. One hand was holding a sharpie and the other was giving the camera a thumbs up.

Gavin stared for a moment, trying to process everything. He was snapped out of it by Jack shaking him.

“Where the hell did you get that?”  
“When you, Geoff, and Michael got wasted last week. You were the only one who actually went to bed, and Ryan and I found those three idiots like that when we got home from our date. Anyway, I think that it’s decent blackmail, especially on Ryan.”

Gavin laughed. “Why Ryan?”

“Can you imagine the shit he’s going to get in for setting that up?”

The brit laughed a little harder at that, watching as Ray started down the ladder, going after Michael and Ryan who had gotten caught up in a pretend sword fight with two of the toothbrushes from Gavin’s nest. Geoff was sitting on the floor, actually crying of laughter, while Jack just smiled.

Gavin leaned up, pressing a kiss to Jack’s lips. “I love you.”


End file.
